digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Adventure V 02/Chapter Finale
In Work PART-1 Oikawa: Gather round children we’re finally here. {Kids cheer and run off to play but where they are is Dark, Oikawa seems not to notice} Oikawa: It’s real I’ve spent so much time dreaming about this but finally being here makes it seem as if I’ve fallen asleep and returned to that dream but it’s real the dream is real. The moment I have been waiting for is finally here. Spoke Kid 1: cries out...{the smallest kid in the green coat} {Oikawa runs to the boys} Oikawa: Huh! What’s the matter with you why don’t you play with the other children? Spore Kid 1: This is wrong. This is just wrong we’re not really in the Digital World. Oikawa: What are you saying of course it’s the Digital World. Spore Kid 1: No it’s...it’s wrong. {The background changes to multicoloured shapes and weirdness} Oikawa: Ah what is this place. If this isn’t the Digital World then where have I brought us? {There is a flash of light Oikawa turns and growls} Arukenimon: Acid Mist Exveemon: V-Laser {Gato + Ankylo attack and pound Mummymon} Gatomon: Lightning Paw Ankylomon: Tail Hammer {The 02 kids run in} Davis: that was just a sample of your parting gifts. Ken: Yeah now let those children go! Oikawa: What’s going on I don’t understand it’s gone what happened to my dream? {The spore kids are all together and they cry as Oikawa is despairing} Kari: Hey where are we? Yolei: I don’t know because BlackWarGreymon shut the Digital Gate we must have ricocheted to another world but which world this might be I have no clue I’ve never seen anything like this before. Oikawa: It’s not fair I wanted to go to the Digital World. massive red eye emerges in the air a short distance away from Oikawa. There were Digicores Eye: You can forget the Digital World, Oikawa, its beyond your reach now you will never see it again even in your dreams. {The spore kids cry some more but stop when the mouth addresses them} Eye: Yes cry you are doomed for you have entered a world of despair where your souls will be consumed by Darkness and there is no place for you to hide or hope for you to escape. {The kids cry again} TK: Who or what are you? Are you working for Daemon or some other weirdo? Ete: Daemon ha! Oikawa: Am I going crazy? Are you the voice in my head?! Eye: I am...My body was destroyed and to survive, I needed of a host. Three years ago, I found you and used you to store my data. Oikawa: 3 years ago...that was just about the time my friend Hiroki died. Orbs: Hiroki the friend over whom you pretended to grieve but you secretly hated him didn’t you, hated him because the 2 of you promised to go to the Digital World together but he left you all alone. Oikawa: That’s not true I could never hate Hiroki. Eye laughes as it opens to a flashback of a younger Oikawa at Highton View Terrace when the Digital World is in the sky} Oikawa: {crying} Look Hiroki can you see it. {Holds a photo of Hiroki up in the air} It’s the Digital World we were supposed to visit together can you see it? Why did you have to do it Hiroki why did you have to die and leave me alone? How could you do this to me? {A mist is seen at the bottom of the screen as he sees the Digidestined 01’s go back to the Digital World in the rainbow beam} Oikawa: Take me too I want to leave this world. {They obviously leave him behind as they don’t hear him he looks so sad then} Voice: Do you really want to go to the Digital World? Oikawa: Huh? What’s that? Who’s there? Voice: If you really want to go to the Digital World then soothe your heart with darkness and I’ll take you there. Oikawa: yes I’ll do anything, anything you want just take me there! Voice: So be it {The mist enters Oikawa through the ear as Oikawa gasps. Back to real time} Oikawa: That was you this whole time you’ve been inside of me controlling everything I did. Eye: And now I have no more use for you. [With that, the eye fades as Oikawa calls in pain as data comes from his mouth and becomes a red-orb. Orb: Oh by the way about the Dark Spores opening a doorway between the worlds they are really just the batteries that will allow me to finally be reborn. Oikawa: You... {collapses} {MyoOikawa turns to the Dark Spore kids and begins to walk towards them as they cry} Eye: Please don’t worry I won’t destroy you yet I first need to harvest the Dark Flowers growing inside of you. Davis: I wouldn’t count on that Eye: What are you waiting for?! Fight! Arukenimon: Right Mummymon: Oh yea Arukenimon: Spider Thread {Mummymon just laughs as he shoots from his gun, Orb starts to harvest the Blooms/Flowers} Davis: That’s really getting on my nerves! Arukenimon: Now Now let him (something...) in peace. stops them getting through as MyoOikawa gets the last Flower/Bloom. Then the Orb begins to generate a massive storm of data that covers the area. The storm resides to reveal a human-like figure. Ryo: It is him... Digimon: I am....The Savior...Bagramon! grabs Arukenimon by the neck with his extendable arm and picks her up. She makes a yell.} Arukenimon: What are you doing? I've been your faithful servant, master! Bagramon: You have and for that, you have the honor to be the first... [Arukenimon whimpers in fear as Bagramon's eye glows and fires a beam into her, causing her to calls in pain} Mummymon: Arukenimon! [The kids cringe and look away. Mummymon gasps horrified Mummymon: What have you done to her? Bagramon: I showed her a vision of the future... The utopia I have envisioned for both worlds. Arukenimon: Utopia? There's nothing but chaos. Bagramon: From the chaos shall come a new order...MY order! And if you are not with me...than you MUST BE DESTROYED! that his grip strengthens, making Arukenimon cry out in pain again Mummymon: Arukenimon! {The kids cringe again and look away. Mummymon is annoyed and runs towards Bagramon.] Mummymon: Don't hurt... kicks him away then he turns back to the fearful Arukenimon. His arm extends as he throws into the air. Bagramon: Wander forever with the Rift! {Mummymon attacks. Snake Bandage lands, but Bagramon just snaps them with ease} Bagramon: You don't stand a chance against me, and you know what? You're right, you don't. Mummymon: You don't scare me. You've taken away my Arukenimon. And now I'm going to make you pay for what you did to her! Bagramon: MaloMyo: Ha! What do you plan to do, wrap me in another useless Snake Bandage? You scare me even less than these Digidestined fools from the other world. Mummymon: Then I will teach you to fear me! NECRO PHOBIA! {He uses his gun to attack but it does nothing} Bagramon: Begone! Super-Dimensional Storm! ---- is carried off into the rift by Bagramon. The Digidestined are in shock and go into a fearful state as Bagramon notices them. Bagramon: There can be one savior. Gatomon: {looks at Kari} Time to Digivolve. Kari: You can’t Gatomon: Why not? Kari: I don’t want you to be destroyed Gatomon: {looks shocked}huh Davis: Come on you guys it’s up to us to stop him TK: I’ve never felt like this. I’ve never been so afraid to fight before. Yolei: Can’t someone else fight anyone else please! Cody: This is just a nightmare soon I’ll wake up. Davis: What’s wrong with you guys if we think we can’t win then all of us are doomed from the start we’ll win but we’ve got to believe in ourselves. Exveemon: He’s right Other DDs: hmm... Exveemon: Don’t worry I’ll fight him all by myself Davis. Davis: What but you can’t fight alone. Exveemon: Hey wait a sec you thing I’m going to lose don’t you! Davis: Maybe a little Exveemon: Believe in me, you’ve got to believe that we can defeat him. Davis: Right let’s fight...just imagine it’s the last minute of a soccer game and it’s you against the goalie you know what to do right? Exveemon: Not a clue. Davis: Beat the Bad guy! Exveemon: Right you don’t look so tough MaloMyo: Raaa Stingmon: Ken please! {Ken thinks and then runs to Davis and holds his arm which is shaking} Ken: Wait, MaloMyotismon is too powerful for Exveemon alone we need to DNA Digivolve right? Davis: Your hand it’s shaking Ken: I can’t help it I’m afraid. Davis: Hey we’ll never be able to DNA Digivolve if you’re afraid of it Ken, now I’ve got a bad guys to beat. Ken: Yeah..but... Ryo: Now don’t say another word Ken. I know that you’re afraid but you can’t give into it. You can’t let fear control you. Davis: {with confidence} Let’s get him Exveemon you will win you must defeat him} {Exveemon and Cyberdramon grunt and then run at MaloMyotismon ready to right} ---- PART 2. MALOMYOTISMON: Hah! TK: He's too powerful, Davis. Let's get out o here before he turns ExVeemon into a handbag! DAVIS: No, I'll never retreat! Not as long as there's a fighting chance! I've never quit before and I'm not going to start now! Ryo: Neither I am! EXVEEMON: I'll never give up, Davis! Ah! DAVIS: It's working. It's working! EXVEEMON: XV-Laser! Daisuke: All right! Go ExVeemon. Make him shut that ugly mouth of his! charges when... Bagramon: Milleniumon: Time Unlimited! scene brightens, consuming everyone. TK: Hey, Mom, sorry I'm late. Huh? MR. ISHIDA: Hello there, son. Just in time for diner. Mom made your favorite goulash. TK: Oh. *laughs* Wow, it's been a long time since the whole family's been together. illusion YOLEI: Wow, I can't believe it, there must be two dozen different deserts here. Are they all for me? MRS. INOUE: *laughs* YOLEI: They're all for me! Yay, yay, yay, all for me! Yay! illusion CODY: Dad, this is the Digital World I told you about. It can be pretty strange at first, but you'll get used to it. MR. HIDA: Hmmm CODY: I'd really like to introduce you to some of the digimon. They may look small, but they're pretty powerful. You should of seen some of the crazy stuff we've been through. I think you'd be proud. illusion KARI: It's so nice. Hey, isn't it beautiful? KID 1: Kari? KARI: Huh? KID 1: I was wondering if you could tell me when I could expect Nyaromon to digivolve to Salamon. KARI: Did you take good care of her? KID 1: Shah, of course I do. KARI: Don't worry. As long as you're giving her lots of love, she'll digivolve soon enough. illusion TK: Ah! illusion YOLEI: All for me! illusion CODY: I hope you're proud of me, Dad illusion MRS. TAKAISHI: So, I heard a joke today. A duck walks into a pharmacy and asks the clerk for some lip balm. The clerk says cash or charge, and the duck says just put it on my bill! MR. ISHIDA: *laughs* PATAMON: TK TK: Huh? Hey, Patamon, what are you doing here? PATAMON: I came to get you. We need you. TK: What? But I'm not finished eating dinner. PATAMON: None of this is real. It's an illusion. TK: What are you talking about, Patamon. Look, my family's finally all together. Huh? Wait a minute! What's happening? Don't go! Patamon, do something! Make them stay! PATAMON: It's not real! TK: Wait a second, they were never here at all! MaloMyotismon, you're going to pay. DAVIS: There you are, dude. TK: Davis? DAVIS: So are you ready to help me? TK: Mmmm-hmmm illusion YOLEI: This is good. Mmm. I know I'm going to get a stomach ache and I don't even care. HAWKMON: Yolei. YOLEI: Huh? HAWKMON: My dear, is this really what you've always wanted? YOLEI: Huh? Well, of course! Desert is my favorite meal! HAWKMON: Do you like not having your brothers and sisters around? YOLEI: Yeah, it means more for me! Hmmm. Actually, I kind of miss them right now. HAWKMON: You're always surrounded by your brothers and sisters that you feel like you get passed over, so you've wondered what it would be like if they weren't around. Am I right? YOLEI: You're right. I guess I've always wondered what it would be like to be an only child. But I love my brothers and sisters and I love having them in my life! HAWKMON: Hmmm YOLEI: Thank you, Hawkmon. I guess I was paying a real oinker back there. Sometimes it takes someone to show you things more clearly. You're the best friend ever! HAWKMON: Stop, you're making my feathers blush! BOTH: Huh? EXVEEMON: Hey, guys, we could really use your help. YOLEI: Mmmm-hmmm illusion CODY: ...and that's how we defeated Daemon. Pretty cool, huh? MR. HIDA: Hmmm CODY: *laughs* ARMADILLOMON: Cody? CODY: Armadillomon, I've been looking all over for you. I want you to meet my dad. ARMADILLOMON: I don;t think that's your father. CODY: What are you talking about? He's right here. ARMADILLOMON: This isn't real. CODY: Armadillomon, I think I know my own father when I see him. He's just being funny, Dad. MR. HIDA: Hmmm CODY: Ah! Uh, uh! No! Wait, Dad! Don't go! ARMADILLOMON: Cody, this is an illusion. CODY: I can't believe he's gone. He left again. I never got to share the Digital World with my dad. I won;t make that mistake again. I'm going to share this world with my mom. I hope she can handle it. What do you say about that, Armadillomon? ARMADILLOMON: I say it sounds like a winner. Let's go. CODY: Huh? Flamedramon? FLAMEDRAMON: Come on. Let's go. ARMADILLOMON: Everyone's waiting for us, Cody. CODY: Yeah. illusion KARI: Isn't this just wonderful, Gatomon? Humans and digimon playing together without some lunatic trying to destroy it all. GATOMON: Yeah, but... KARI: What is it? GATOMON: I hate to break it to you, but this isn't the way things really are. KARI: Huh? What do you mean? Have you been into the catnip again? GATOMON: It's all just a big illusion! KARI: Huh? You mean none of this is real? What nerve. Gatomon, what's going on? Where am I? Huh? Raidramon? RAIDRAMON: Come on, Kari. We need you. GATOMON: MaloMyotismon cast a spell over all the DigiDestined to distract you. Trust me, I know his tricks. KARI: So then we wouldn't put up a fight. GATOMON: He's always been lazy. That's why he needed me. But those days are over. I'm with you now, Kari. KARI: Let's go. illusion KEN: Uh! Uh, uh! I think I got sand in my brain. Wait, there's something up ahead. I hope it's a water fountain. What is that thing? There's a person up there. Huh? Wait, it's...it's...huh, it's the Digimon Emperor! It's me! There's no way! It doesn't make any sense. Wait, what's going on? DIGIMON 1: We've come to get some payback. DIGIMON 2: Yeah, for all the pain and suffering you caused digimon throughout the Digital World. Now it's our turn! Maybe you'll understand how helpless we were when you were the Digimon Emperor! DIGIMON 3: Take this! KEN: Ah! DIGIMON EMPEROR: Ah! KEN: Huh? Wait a sec, Sam. I thought you were dead. SAM: I've come back to invite you to stay with me here, where you no longer have to suffer for the errors of your past. I'm your brother. Trust me. KEN: I can't keep these visions out of my head. If I stay, will you help me? Where have you been? I've missed you, Sam. WORMMON: Ken, can you hear me? KEN: Huh? Wormmon, what happened to Sam? WORMMON: He was never really here. KEN: But he promised to help me. WORMMON: You can't change your past, Ken, you can only change your future. KEN: My brother was an illusion? MaloMyotismon. That's it. I'm tired of beating myself up for what happened in the past. I'm not the Digimon Emperor anymore. I've paid for my mistakes. I know that and so do my friends! How dare he use my brother against me! I'm not a tool for darkness anymore! And MaloMyotismon can't change that! WORMMON: You said it! DAVIS: We got your back, Ken. KEN: Davis! TK! DAVIS: We're your friends, dude. You can count on us, no matter how bad it gets. YOLEI: Davis is right, Ken. We're a team. KEN: Yolei! YOLEI: When one of us falls down, another one of us picks them up. That's the way it's supposed to be. KARI: It's a two©way streak, Ken. KEN: Kari! KARI: We're your friends and we need you as much as you need us. Without your experience I don't know where we'd be. CODY: She's right, Ken. KEN: Cody! CODY: But we can't tell you, you have to believe it for yourself. KEN: I do believe it! TK: We've waited a long time to hear that! in the other world Milleniumon: Be trapped within time. is about to walk off when... FLAMEDRAMON: Fire Rocket! RAIDRAMON: Thunder Blast! EXVEEMON: XV-Laser! turns to see Flamedramon, Raidramon, and Exveemon standing against him. KEN: Check it out, Davis, they really hurt him. But how did ExVeemon split into his three digivolutions? It doesn't make sense, not even for this crazy place! DAVIS: It was really weird. I was wishing for ExVeemon to get stronger and it just happened. KEN: Huh? DAVIS: MaloMyotismon was making my blood boil, so I wished ExVeemon was strong enough to stop him. Then there was three of them. CODY: How is that possible? TK: Somehow in this weird dimension emotions become reality. Davis must have taped into something. Are you ready, Patamon? PATAMON: You bet! TK: I don't want the powers of Darkness to hurt any of friends! PATAMON: Patamon, armor digivolve to... ANGEMON: Angemon, digivolve to... PATAMON: Patamon, digivolve to... PEGASUSMON: Pegasusmon, Galloping Hope! MAGNAANGEMON: MagnaAngemon! ANGEMON: Angemon! MALOMYOTISMON: What's this? ANGEMON: Hand of Fate! PEGASUSMON: Star Shower! YOLEI: Hawkmon, are you ready for some action? HAWKMON: Indubitably! YOLEI: We are strong. We are strong. We are strong! HAWKMON: Hawkmon, armor digivolve to... Hawkmon, digivolve to... Hawkmon, armor digivolve to... SHURIMON: Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity! AQUILAMON: Aquilamon! HALSEMON: Halsemon, the Wings of Love! AQUILAMON: Grand Horn! HALSEMON: Tempest Wing! SHURIMON: Double Star! MALOMYOTISMON: Grrr! CODY: Ready to join the party? ARMADILLOMON: That's a great idea. CODY: I want MaloMyotismon to be stopped before he can hurt anymore digimon! ARMADILLOMON: Armadillomon, armor digivolve to... Armadillomon, digivolve to... Armadillomon, armor digivolve to... SUBMARIMON: Submarimon, Reliable Guardian of the Sea! ANKYLOMON: Ankylomon! DIGMON: Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge! MALOMYOTISMON: Grrr! DIGMON: Gold Rush! SUBMARIMON: Oxygen Torpedo! ANKYLOMON: Tail Hammer! MALOMYOTISMON: Uh! KARI: It's our turn! GATOMON: It'll be my pleasure! KARI: The future of both worlds depends on us. MaloMyotismon must be stopped! GATOMON: Gatomon, digivolve to... Gatomon, armor digivolve to... NEFERTIMON: Nefertimon, the Angel of Light! ANGEWOMON: Angewomon! MALOMYOTISMON: Grrr! NEFERTIMON: Rosetta Stone! ANGEWOMON: Celestial Arrow! MALOMYOTISMON: Uh! :Ken: Are you ready, pal? :Ryo: Ready partner. It's time to finish this! :Wormmon: I'm ready. Let's do it! Wormmon, digivolve to...Stingmon! :Monodramon: Matrix Digivolve to...Cyberdramon! :Cyberdramon: Desolution Claw! :Stingmon: Spiking Strike! Milleniumon: So...You have tapped into this plane's power. No matter, shall be confined once more to worlds of compressed time! TIME UNLIMITED! TK: Angemon! CODY: Ankylomon! ANKYLOMON: Ankylomon! ANGEMON: Angemon! BOTH: DNA digivolve to... SHAKKOUMON: Shakkoumon! asborbs the time energies. Milleniumon: So you wish to prolong your demise! So be it. KARI: Gatomon! YOLEI: Aquilamon! AQUILAMON: Aquilamon! GATOMON: Gatomon! BOTH: DNA digivolve to... SYLPHYMON: Sylphymon! Static Force! KEN: Go, Stingmon! DAVIS: Go, ExVeemon! EXVEEMON: ExVeemon! STINGMON: Stingmon! BOTH: DNA digivolve to... PAILDRAMON: Paildramon! MALOMYOTISMON: Huh? PAILDRAMON: Desperado Blaster! :Daisuke: We got him on the ropes, let's finish this guy off! :Ken & Ryo: Right! :Paildramon and Cyberdramon: Mega DNA digivolution! Imperialdramon! : Ryo: Burst Charge! :assumes Fighter Mode. :Ken: It's over! DAVIS: Take a look around you. You're outmatched! Every digimon here wants a piece of you and I doubt you can fight them all. I suggest you just surrender! CODY: I see it, but I don't believe it. This totally defies every single law of science. KARI: I know, but somehow, Davis refusing to give up, even when MaloMyotismon had us beaten, created some kind of force that made all this crazy stuff possible. YOLEI: I have to admit it, Davis really rules. I never thought his bull©headedness would stand between me and Never-Never-Land. TK: Tell me about it. :Milleniumon: Interesting creature. Yet we are curious on why you are immune to our power. How could it be that you have no time you desire being in? :Daisuke: That's where you're wrong. I'm in it for the now. What I desire is to beat you. :Milleniumon: Defeat us? We would pity you were you not our enemy. :Daisuke: Well no one's asking for your pity! Now if we're through chit-chatting, I'd like to get back to the part where we put you away! :Milleniumon: Very, prepare to be utterly annihilated down to nothingness! Dimensional Destroyer! :his cannon :Imperialdramons: Positron Laser! :blasts collide. Milleniumon's body explodes. :Daisuke: Bulls'eye :Ryo: What a shot! TK, KARI, KEN, YOLEI, & CODY: Yeah! KIDS: Yeah! :data gathers, reforming the small crystal. :ALL 7 DIGIDESTINED: Huh? :crystal hovers :Daisuke: He went right through the wall. :Daisuke: Wait, where are we, guys? :Iori: It looks like we're all back in the Digital World. :Takeru: All the other digimon have disappeared. :Seems everything's is normal. :Ken: Hey, where's Milleniumon? :Moon=Milleniumon: We must thank you for getting us here into the Digital World. Now we can regain our full power. :Control Spires rise by the thousands, breaking into data that enters Moon-Milleniumon. Soon, the monster's body explode into twin torrents of flame that reform into Zeed Milleniumon. :Zeed Milleniumon: We are... evil... We are... hatred... Our name is Zeed Milleniumon... :Milleniumon causes the Digital World to darken. KARI: Oh! The darkness! I can feel it! It's coming! IMPERIALDRAMON: Come on, guys, it's now or never! Milleniumon extends his hands, conjuring an army of Spire Digimon to his aide to overwhelm the Digimon. IMPERIALDRAMON: Uh! SHAKKOUMON: Uh! SYLPHYMON: UH! CODY: He ripped open a hole in the Digital World! YOLEI: It looks like it leads right to the Real World. His powers starting to spread over the entire planet. KEN: I knew it! It's been his plan all along to get both worlds! Zeed Milleniumon: All times...all worlds shall fall under our rule! DAVIS: Not while I'm here! Ryo: When we fought him three years ago, he said the exact same thing. Looks like he hasn't changed at all since then. TK: Well, he's a lot more powerful, that's for sure. And he's a lot crazier since the last time we all fought him. DAVIS: Come on, guys, there must be some way to take this guys out. There are billions of humans and digimon counting on us! KARI: But, Davis, what can we do? The darkness is spreading so quickly. It'll take a miracle to stop him now! -------- PART 3 Zeed Milleniumon: Time...Space...All will fall into darkness.. Imperialdramon: Unhh. That's never going to happen! Shakkouamon: Cause we're gonna stop you! Sylphimon: Once and for all! Zeed Milleniumon: How can you stop something meant to be? Davis: Not for long! Get him! Imperialdramon: Positron laser! spire Digimon are destoryed. But more appear. Davis: Unhh Boy 1: They're losing. Boy 2: And it's all our fault. Girl: The Digital World and the real world are going to be covered in darkness thanks to us. Ken: You'll never win! Even if you defeat us, others will rise up against you. Boy 1: Who could possibly beat him? Girl: I just want to go home. Boy 2: Why bother? There's no point. I don't think any of us have a home to go home to anymore. Boy 1: Yeah. There's no point in anything anymore. Ken: Hey! Quit talking like that! Boy 2: Why? It's all true isn't it? There's nothing any of us can do to win. Boy 1: He's right. There's no point in trying. The only thing we'll do is fail. He beat us. It's just that simple. Davis: No he hasn't! Kids: Huh? Davis: But he will beat us if you give up. Just because things look bad, that's no reason not to try! Girl: I don't know. Davis: Well I do! So quit sitting there like a bunch of sad sacks and let's beat this guy! Boy 1: But what can we do? He's already defeated us once. Boy 2: You're right, it's hopeless. Earth Matt: The darkness is strong here too. Tai: I know, but if we want to get back to the Digital World this is our only way. It might be the only chance for all of us in both worlds, for everything. Joe: But we don't have any idea if this gate is going to open. Izzy: with the gate in Tokyo sealed by Blackwargreymon, this is the closest one. I know he was trying to help us protect the Digital World, but I think he may have done more harm than good if we can't get back there. It looks like we have no choice but to give it a try and hope for the best. Sora: this is the place where we first went to the Digital World, maybe that's a good sign. Joe: Well, this had better work. We have to get Nuriko to Oikawa as soon as possible. Nuriko's father: Tell me, what's going to happen to my daughter if you don't? Joe: Don't worry, she'll be fine. Nuriko's father: But... Jim: She'll be ok, I promise. Nuriko's father: All right, we trust you. Sora (thinking): Am I the only one who's worried that we won't be able to save her, that we won't be able to save everything? Digital World Malomyotismon: The dying of the light and no one to rage against it. My power over both of the worlds is growing stronger. And now there's nothing that can stand against me! Imperialdramon: I don't think so. Positron laser! Sylphimon: Static force! Shakkouamon: Justice beam! Milleniumon deflects their attacks. All three digimon: Aaahhhh! Boy 1: Why do they bother trying to fight him? There's just nothing that they can do that will defeat him. Boy 2: They should know by now it's all pointless. Girl: Maybe if we could help if we were the Digidestined, but we were only chosen by Oikawa. Kids: It's hopeless! Earth Agumon: Tai, we have to go to the Digital World before it's too late. Tai: I know. Hey! I've got an idea! Digiport open...please. happens Matt: I guess our parents were wrong, that's not the magic word after all. Joe: This is bad guys. What're we gonna do? This could be the end of everything. Izzy: Wow, wait a minute, look at this! All: Huh? Joe: More bad news? Izzy: Gates are opening all over the world! Look you guys, it's lighting up like a modem rotor in full pulse mode! Matt: Well, if that looks like a Christmas tree lighting up, I'd have to agree with you. Sora: The light from the gates is cutting through Malomyotismon's blanket of darkness! Izzy: It must be coming from digivices all over the planet! Matt: Just think, millions of kids are banding together to take a stand against Malomyotismon right now! It doesn't matter where they live or what language they speak, they all knew that they had to unite against the darkness. Had to fight it no matter how futile it may have seemed. Tai: I knew that Malomyotismon couldn't win that easily! The whole world is fighting him! Digital World begin appearing on the cliffs Ken/Davis: Ohh.... Kari: Look! Cody: So many digimon! TK: Ohh... Yolei: There must be hundreds! Gabumon: The light from the digivices guided us, it led us all here. Gomamon: It's great! The partner digimon of the digidestined from all over the world are gathering! Biyomon: We can't allow you to destroy our world! Tentomon: Yeah! You think you can bully us? Well put up your dukes! Zeed Milleniumon: No matter how many of you there are, you'll never defeat us! Gathered digimon: Ahh.../Unhh.../Whoa... Palmon: We have to fight him Mimi, but I need your help! Earth Mimi: I'm right here for you Palmon! Digidestined from all over the world: Toromon! Centarumon! Frigimon! Freizamon! Shakkomon! Go Apemon! Meramon! Crabmon! Floramon! Unimon! Snimon! Kuwagamon! Gatsumon! from all of the digivices shoots up into space and towards the Digiworld Digital World from the digivices hits all of the gathered digimon Zeed Milleniumon: What is this!? TK: Hey look, he's in pain. Yolei: The light of the digimon so winning! Earth Tai: Look! In the sky, that light! Izzy: Just like three years ago. Agumon: The gate is opening! Joe: It actually opened? I mean, of course it opened! Come on Nuriko. Nuriko's mom: Ohhh... Sora: It's alright. Nuriko: Uhh... Agumon: Let's go! Come on! Tai: Yeah! giant wave crashes and the Digidestined disappear along with Nuriko Onlookers: Ohh... Nuriko's dad: Nuriko? Nuriko? Where did she go? Matt and TK's dad: Don't you worry, your daughter is in the very best of hands now. Nuriko's dad: Yes, but... Matt and TK's mom: There's nothing we can really do right now but believe in the strength of our children . Davis' mom: She's right, we'll have to trust them. Tai's mom: I'm sure everything will be fine. It all worked out three years ago, after all. Yolei's sister or mom(not sure which): I hope so. Izzy's dad: But tell me, what's going to happen if they don't come back? Someone's dad (not sure who): We can't think like that, if we want them to succeed we have to believe in them. Someone's mom (not sure who): Everyone must believe. Our children and the whole world might depend on it. Digital world Davis: All the digimon have fallen into some kind trance. They look like Izzy when he plays video games! Cody: They're absorbing the beams of light like recharging the battery on a laptop! Yolei: Look! are falling from the sky Tai: Hey guys! Whoa... Digidestined: Whoa... Mimi: Hey look! We brought digidestined from all over the world! Matt: Who would've thought there'd be so many? Izzy: The gates opened up from all over the world and they came to help us out! Joe: And each one of them has a partner digimon who wants to help out too! Tai: The bond between the digidestined and the digimon opened up the gate. Malomyotismon: Aaargh... Sora: Ahh... Nuriko: I knew it was true; we were never really meant to be the digidestined. We're not good enough. Sora: What are you talking about? Girl: Well, we don't have partner digimon like you guys have. Boy 2: And all of us are tainted, we still carry the dark spores inside of us. Boy 1: Because of them the only thing we have to look forward to is more pain. goes from the children towards Zeed Milleniumon making him stronger Kari: Oh no! The darkness is returning. Ken: Guys, he's getting stronger! Davis: It doesn't matter if you don't have partner digimon! It doesn't matter if you're not digidestined! You don't need any of that stuff to have a really good life! Boy 1: That's easy for you to say, you have a digimon. TK: We've all got shortcomings to face and problems we wish we didn't have, but you can't just lie down and give in to all of your troubles! Look at Ken, he didn't give up when he learned Oikawa was using him! Everyone has problems, but everyone has good things going for them too! Girl: Yeah, but what do we have? Davis: But what about all of your hopes and all of your dreams? Nuriko: I think they're all gone. Boy 1: Or taken away. Davis: Geez, could you kids be a little more negative? The only person who can take your dreams away is you; by giving up on them! Boy 1: So what's your dream? Davis: Well, I wanna open...a noodle cart! TK and Yolei: Huh?!? Davis: Yeah! What's the matter with that? I wanna make the best noodles in the whole wide world! Ken: That's great Davis. stares from all of the children Nuriko: Well, actually I...I always wanted to be a kindergarten teacher. Kari: Me to. Spire Digimon shatter. Davis: How 'bout you? Boy 1: A baseball player. Girl: I've always wanted a bakery; I love the smell of fresh bread. Boy 2: I wanted to draw comic books, but everyone laughed at me so I gave up on it. Boy 1: I get it! We all had dreams but somehow got the idea they were worthless so we gave up on them when we shouldn't have. Davis: Yeah! You can't let other people talk you out of your dreams! Nuriko: I wish we hadn't wasted all this time by giving up. Yolei: Don't worry, it's never too late to go out and make your dreams become a reality! Boy 1: Do you think that even kids like is can make our dreams come true? Davis: Of course! You bet! Girl: Even me? TK, Yolei, and Davis: Absolutely! Children: Absolutely for real? All: Absolutely for real! Nuriko: I feel so much happier! Boy 2: I feel I can do anything now! into Digital World Boy 1: I believe in myself now! light appears near children Children: Huh? digimon appear (Baby digimon): Hey there guys! (Baby digimon): Well, aren't you glad to meet your partner digimon? jump to children (Baby digimon): Thank you for believing in us. Nuriko: Huh? appear in the hands of the children Nuriko: A digivice... Boy 1: For me? Boy 2: It's hard to believe. Davis: What's hard to believe is how smart a handsome guy like me can be! Yolei: And humble. Girl: They're beautiful. comes out of the digivices and forms a ring around Omnimon. Mimi: What's that ring? Koushiro: It's filled with everybody's hopes... everyone watches, the ring transforms into a massive glowing sword. Agumon and Gabumon fall to the ground, and the sword comes to rest in mid-air, in front of the wounded Imperialdramon. Daisuke: Take it! Ken: It's everyone's power! grasps the blade's handle, and in a single flare of light, is transformed into his Paladin Mode. Imperialdramon: This is... everybody's... With a wordless battle cry, Imperialdramon shoots upwards towards Zeed Milleniumon. The creature shoots a blast at him, but misses. More blasts are fired, and one impacts, but Imperialdramon is unharmed, and keeps coming. Davis & Ken: GO! The sword glows with orange fire in Imperialdramon's hands, and he holds it out in front him, bringing it down, through Armageddemon's head. The two combatants hold in place, frozen for a second, and then Imperialdramon withdraws the sword. From the gash in Armageddemon's head, Kuramon begin to flow out. ZeedMilleniumon's body breaks up.] Paladin ZeedMilleniumon: Aaargh...No! This can't be happening!